The Baby: A Fanfiction About A Fanfiction
by PainLasts4Ever
Summary: Black Veil Brides Fanfiction! This is a fanfic about a finfic I wrote. Jake, Jinxx, and CC find out about the fanfiction The Baby. With the help of two people they meet that go on tour with them, they humiliate Ashley and Andy in weird and twisted ways.
1. Chapter 1

**I've been wanting to do this for a while… xD I don't own Black Veil Brides.**

CC, Jinxx, and Jake sitting on the concrete and were talking amongst themselves when suddenly they heard, "Andrew Biersack from Black Veil Brides has a daughter named Ava!"

The three turned their heads in direction of where the voice came from. They saw a tall, tan girl with long red hair talking to a guy who had a lollipop in his hand and was wearing sunglasses.

The guy licked his lollipop and said something to the girl, which caused her to start laughing.

Curious as to what they were talking about, the three got up and walked over to the redheaded girl and the guy wearing sunglasses. They stood there for a while unnoticed.

CC cleared his throat. Startled, the guy dropped his lollipop when the girl jumped onto his back. "RUN AWAY FAITHFUL STEED!" She yelled.

The guy ignored the girl and looked down at his shattered lollipop. "Sam…has perished! No! Zippy, why did you have to jump on my back?"

Zippy took off the guy's sunglasses and put them on. "Because, Juice, you are my faithful steed." She got off his back and kissed his cheek. "And since you are such a wonderful steed, I shall buy you another Sam!"

Juice glared at Zippy. "Sam has been lost! There will be no other like her!"

"Yes—"

Juice clasped his hand over her mouth. "Do not speak, it seems we have…3/5 of Black Veil Brides standing before us."

Zippy's eyes widened. "That like…one…no two…wait, I have it! It's 3/5 of Black Veil Brides!"

Juice hit the back of Zippy's head. "You are…so deficient." He turned to CC, Jake, and Jinx. "Forgive my friend…she is challenged."

Jinxx laughed. "No need…I understand how you feel," he said as he glanced at Jake and CC, who were playing with a piece of string.

Juice smiled. "Ah, so it seems. As to what may my friend assist you with?"

"We overheard your friend say "Andrew Biersack from Black Veil Brides has a daughter named Ava" and so we were wonder what you two were talking about." CC said while lighting the sting of fire.

"Oh, that!" Zippy exclaimed as she took out a lighter and tried lighting Juice's shirt on fire. "Well, you see, there is this Fanfiction about Andy having a baby."

Juice glared at Zippy and smacked the lighter out of her hand.

Jake raised his eyebrow, and suddenly very serious. "Fanfiction…you say?"

Juice nodded. "Yup."

Jinxx grinned wickedly. He whispered something into CC and Jake's ears. CC and Jake started laughing manically.

Suddenly, Zippy and Juice joined in the maniacal laughing fit. CC, Jake, and Jinxx stopped laughing, looked at the two, and then gave them a weird look.

"What are you doing?" CC asked.

Juice and Zippy shrugged. "We felt left out…"

Jake hugged Zippy and Juice. "Oh, well, then let us proceed!"

The five began laughing manically again. After ten minutes of laughter, they suddenly became very serious.

Jinxx was the first to speak. "So, what are your names?"

"My real name is Zipporah, but it's kind of hard to pronounce so I just go as Zippy." Zippy said as she began eating gummy bears.

"My name's Hugo, but—" Juice was saying, but was interrupted.

Zippy snorted. "More like sour lemonade!"

Juice glared at her and took away Zippy's gummy bears. "People call me Juice."

CC nodded. "I can see why he's more like sour lemonade."

Zippy raised her hand for a hi-five as CC raised his hand for a knuckle-bump. They stared at each other for a moment, a silent agreement passed between them. They settled for a hi-bump.

"I'm CC!"

"I'm Jinxx."

"I'm Jake." Jake laughed. "So, will you guys tell us about this fanfiction?"

"What's in it for us?" Juice asked.

Jinxx smirked and patted Juice's shoulder. "I like you, you seem like a very conniving kid." He paused and then said, "Andy's and Ashley's humiliation…and you get to tour with us."

Zippy smiled. "Deal!" She jumped on CC's back and started playing with Jake's hair.

"Deal?" Jinxx asked as he held his hand out to Juice.

Juice shook his hand. "Deal."

"So…about the story… Can you tell us about it?" Jinxx asked.

Zippy smiled. "We can do much better…"

"How so?" CC asked.

"You'll see… Zippy and I will go pack and we'll meet you guys back here in an hour." Juice said as he detached Zippy from CC's back and started walking away.

"Okay," Jinxx called out. He grinned at Jake and CC. "This is going to be so much fun."

"They'll never even suspect what's coming." Jake said as the hopped onto Jinxx's back. Jinxx and CC walked back to the bus.

**Review? Thanks!**

**P.S. For the Story The Baby, go to my profile and then to My Stories! It should be the second one if you put them from updated date. Then you'll see the story behind this story =D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for the long wait, but here's the next chapter. Made it 2,000+ words longer than the other chapter. I hope you enjoy it. UPDATES WILL TAKE LONGER!**

**IF I EVER GET BANNED OR REPORTED ON THIS SITE, YOU WILL BE ABLE TO FINd ALL OF MY STORIES ON WATTPAD. You can find me under: DevourTheWatermelon **

**I don't own Black Veil Brides or Fanfiction or Wattpad**

"Hey, Juice?"

"Yeah?" He said while grabbing some gummy bears form the bag and shoving them into his mouth.

Zippy took off Juice's sunglasses and put them into her purse. "What do you think Ashley and Andy did to make Jinxx, CC, and Jake want to humiliate them?"

Juice smirked. "Answer this for me. Why do I humiliate you...?"

"You just do." Zippy said. She grabbed Juice's hand and held onto it tight.

Juice looked at Zippy. She was so innocent and fragile…and he was in charge of her.

They'd been best friends ever since Zippy moved next door to him back in sixth grade. Back then, she'd never smile and was always outside on her roof, late into the night.

He'd always wonder why she would just lay on her rooftop…and still does to this day.

Juice squeezed Zippy's hand, earning him a smile. "We'll have a good time."

Zippy nodded enthusiastically. "Will you carry me?"

He sighed, stopped walking, and waited for Zippy to get on his back. "You're getting to old for this, you know."

She smiled and quickly got onto his back. "Maybe." Suddenly she got serious. "But, you'll always be here to carry me, won't you?"

Juice frowned and sighed. "I've already told you."

"Tell me again, Juice."

Smiling, he said, "Gee, you are so needy aren't you. But, very well, I shall!" Juice's smile grew bigger. "Zippy Lynn Gabriel, I shall always be your faithful steed. I will always be here to carry you! We're partners in crime, friends for life! We'll take on the world together. Nothing will ever tear us apart. With the bond of our weirdness, we are one! You, ma'am, are the gummy to my bear, the Asking to my Alexandria, the Mayday to my Parade, the Hollywood to my Undead, the rain to my bow! Zippy, you are my Matt."

Zippy started laughing at the last comment. "Oh, and, you, Juice, are my Andy!"

"I know."

"Pinky promise?"

"Yep. Together for a thousand infinities; forever!" Juice said while shaking pinkies with Zippy.

"No, not forever."

Juice frowned. "Why not?"

Smiling, Zippy said, "It's too short. Duh."

Juice stuck out his tongue. "My house or your house first?"

"Mine!" Zippy yelled in Juice's ear, making him flinch.

Juice ran to large light-blue house. Zippy jumped off of him and unlocked the front door. She swung it open and walked inside, fallowed by Juice. The two started running up the spiral staircase when they heard heels clicking on the floor.

"Zipporah Lynn Gabriel!" A woman with blonde hair, blue eyes, and tan skin screamed at the bottom of the staircase. She was clearly angry. "Where have you been! When I get done with you—" She broke off in the middle of her sentence after noticing Juice. She smiled sweetly at him. "Hello, Hugo. How've you been?"

Juice smiled awkwardly and waved. "Hello, Mrs. Gabriel. I've been well. You?"

"Fine." Mrs. Gabriel said.

"Mom, Juice—I mean Hugo—we were going to go up to my room…." Zippy said, earning a glare from her mom.

"What?" Zippy's mom screeched. "Zipporah, we've gone over thi—"

Juice quickly intervened. "Mrs. Gabriel, I just wanted to grab my wallet. Zippy had found it on the sidewalk near your home and had stuck it in her room for safekeeping."

Zippy's mom kept glaring at Zippy. "Is that true Zipporah?"

Zippy nodded.

"Oh, and another thing Mrs. Gabriel…" Juice started.

Smiling sweetly, Zippy's mom said, "Yes, Hugo?"

"I was wondering if Zipporah could go on a trip with me this summer…"

"Hugo, I'm sorry but I don—"

"There'll be five grown ups."

"Still, you two—"

Juice winked at Zippy and smiled a little bit, unnoticed by Zippy's mom. "I'm gay."

Zippy clasped her hand over her mouth, trying not to laugh.

Mrs. Gabriel's eyes widened and she coughed. "Well, I suppose, Zipporah could go…I have to go on a business trip anyways…Now She won't have to be alone all summer. How long will you two be gone?"

Juice smiled at Mrs. Gabriel. "We leave later today…we'll be back by the time school starts."

Mrs. Gabriel nodded. She walked up the stairs and hugged Zippy. "I love you. Be safe." She whispered into Zippy's left ear.

Zippy nodded and hugged her mom back. "I will."

Mrs. Gabriel detached herself from her daughter and walked back down the stairs and into the kitchen.

Zippy and Juice finished running up the stairs and into Zippy's room. Zippy closed the door and burst out laughing, falling onto the ground. Tears ran down her face.

After calming down, Zippy asked, "You're gay?"

"…"

Zippy's eyes widened. "You are?"

"…"

"Since when?" Zippy screeched as she started shaking Juice.

"…"

"Whoa…Zippy is shocked." Zippy said as she jumped onto her bed.

Juice smacked the back of Zippy's head. "Idiot." He smiled and shook his head. "It was the only way she's let you go." He walked over to Zippy's closet and got down a large blue suitcase and, pushed Zippy off her bed, put it on Zippy's bed.

Zippy glared at Juice. "Couldn't have said please move?"

"Nope. Idiots like you don't understand things like that."

Sighing in defeat, Zippy stuck out her tongue at her friend, walked over to her closet, and started throwing clothes at Juice.

He glared at her, and then proceeded to neatly fold the clothes and put them into Zippy's suitcase.

Suddenly, something landed on his head. Juice slowly reached up and grabbed it. He stared at it a few moments and became bright red. He dropped the clothing item into the suitcase. Then he got hit again, and again, and again with more of the same clothing items. Each time, Juice became redder.

Zippy sighed with content. "That should be enough, don't you think, Juice?" She turned around and stared in shock at Juice. "JUICE! What are you dong with my bras and underwear?" She said as she ran to Juice, grabbed her clothing and shoved them into her suitcase. Zippy glared at Juice. "Sicko."

"What?"

"You heard me!"

"You threw them at me!"

"Lies!"

"I did nothing wrong!"

"Why are you red then?"

"You threw them at me!" Juice yelled. He got off her bed and tried hiding his face behind his hair. Trying to change the topic, he said, "Let's go to my house so I can pack."

"Oh. Ok! Can I eat a cookie there?" Zippy asked, forgetting about their previous ordeal.

"Sure."

The two walked to Juice's house. Zippy barged into the kitchen, fallowed my Juice. They were greeted by the smell of fresh baked cookies and a smiling brunette.

"Zippy! Juice!" The lady greeted the two.

Juice walked over to the brunette, gave her a kiss on the cheek, and hugged her. "Hi, mom. How's your day been?"

Smiling, Juice's mom said, "Fine. I made some cookies…would you want any…Zippy?"

Juice smirked. "Mom, Zippy's already eating."

"Yeah!" Zippy said. Her mouth was full of cookies and milk, but she still decided to talk. "They're really good."

"Glad you like them." Juice's mom said. She walked over to the refrigerator, took out the milk, grabbed a cup, and poured some milk into it. She handed it to Zippy. "It'll taste better with some milk."

Zippy chugged the milk and slammed the cup down. She smiled at Juice's mom, stood up, and hugged her. "Thanks Mrs. Reed."

Mrs. Reed smiled at Zippy.

Juice suddenly became very serious. "Mom, I have to tell you something…"

Mrs. Reed's eyes widened. She looked at Zippy, then Juice, then Zippy, and then back to Juice. "No! Juice! You got Zippy pregnant didn't you? I told you not to!"

Juice and Zippy started choking on air. Juice was bright red.

"When's the baby due? When did this happen? Gah! Juice, why were you so irresponsible?" Mrs. Reed grabbed Zippy's hand. "Don't worry Zippy, Hugo will take care of you." She glared at her son. "Well, he better."

Juice regained his composure. "MOM! No! Just, no! Zippy's not pregnant with my child! I just wanted to tell—more like ask—if I could go on tour with Black Veil Brides until school starts nd that Zippy would be going too! Not that I got a girl pregnant!"

Juice's mom sighed in relief. "Oh, well, then. That's a weight taken off my chest."

"So, can I go?"

"Oh, yeah, sure. Just don't get Zippy pregnant."

Juice flushed red again. "Mom…!"

Zippy laughed at Juice's embarrassment.

Mrs. Reed turned and looked at Zippy. She pointed at her. "And you, don't tempt my baby."

This time, Zippy flushed red. She stayed quiet for a moment, turned around, yelled, "To pack!" and ran up the stairs and to Juices' room.

Mrs. Reed smiled. Juice started heading for the stairs, when his mom grabbed his hand. "Hey, Hugo, I need to talk to you real quick."

"Oh, yeah, sure. What's up mom?" Juice asked.

"You know, I would have been mad if you had gotten pregnant some other girl. But, Zippy, she's really nice, very nice girl. You know, I'm kind of sad that she's really not pregnant. Your babies would be so cute." Mrs. Reed glared at her son. "Don't get my hopes up again…okay? Aw, now I really want her to be pregnant with your baby…but wait until you two graduate…if you can…but you know what? I don't really care. I just want to hug your babies. So cute."

Juice was a deep crimson by now. "Mom! Zippy and I aren't like that. We're just friends!"

Juice's mom sighed. "I know. I know. But, don't let her go. I want to see your babies some day. She's the best one for you, you know. I see how you feel."

"How can you see how I feel?"

"I'm your mom, hun. I know these things. Don't let her go. Okay?"

Juice sighed. "I'm going to go pack." He started walking up the stairs.

"Don't lose her!" His mom screamed.

Softly, Juice whispered, "I won't."

Juice ran into his room. Zippy was on his bed. She had a bunch of sunglasses hanging on her shirt, had some on her head, and was also wearing some. "I have your sunglasses!" Zippy screamed.

"Okay. All the important ones?" Juice asked.

Zippy nodded enthusiastically.

Juice smiled. He walked to his closet and grabbed a duffle bag. He packed his clothes quickly and sighed in content when he was finished.

"Done?" Zippy asked.

"Yep!" Juice answered.

"Oh, the laptops!" Zippy screamed. "We almost forgot them."

"Oh, yeah. They're both on my desk."

Zippy skipped to Juice's dresser and grabbed the two Macs. "Where should I put them?"

Juice threw a white backpack at Zippy. "In there."

"OK!" Zippy said. She put the laptops into the back pack, zipped it up, and slung the backpack onto her back.

The two walked downstairs. They walked over to Juice's mom, hugged her, gave her a kiss on the cheek, and said, in unison, "Goodbye! See you in about three months."

"Bye!" Mrs. Reed yelled. As the door behind Juice was about to close, his mom yelled, "Remember what I said, Juice!"

Juice smirked.

"What?"

"Nothing."

Zippy stuck out her tongue at her best friend. "You never tell me anything."

Juice shrugged.

"Carry me?"

He sighed, moved his duffle bag to his left side, stopped walking, and let Zippy get on his back. After Zippy was on his back, he grabbed her suitcase and started rolling it behind him.

"You know, Juice, you're pretty strong for being so unfit and thin." Zippy said while playing with Juice's hair.

"Do you want me to drop you?"

"Not particularly."

"Well, don't say stupid stuff then."

"You're no fun."

Juice huffed. "I beg a differ. I'm loads of fun. I'm the fun ninja."

"Sure, sure." Zippy said. She was drowsy and her voice became softer. "Night, Juice…"

Zippy had fallen asleep on his back. Juice sighed. He continued to walk at a leisurely pace, thinking to himself.

The sun was setting and was bothering Juice's eyes. He squinted and wished Zippy was awake so she could hand him a pair of sunglasses.

Five minutes later, Juice made it to the parking lot.

CC, Jinxx, and Jake spotted Juice and ran up to him.

"Do you need some help?" Jinxx asked, noticing that Juice was carrying a lot.

"Please."

Jinxx grabbed Zippy's suitcase and Jake grabbed Juice's duffle bag.

CC poked Zippy. "Is she asleep?"

"Yeah. Long day." Juice answered.

Jinxx, CC, and Jake walked to the tour bus. Juice fallowed. They walked inside. Jinxx put the duffle bag and suitcase on the small table in the "kitchen."

"So, about the sleeping arrangement…" Jinxx began.

"There's been an unexpected turn of events…." Jake continued

CC smiled. "You have to share a bunk with Zippy!"

Juice gave the three a weird look. "Um, OK."

"It's not a problem?" Jinxx asked. "Won't it be awkward?"

Juice shrugged and shook his head. "No, why would it be?"

"Because of your hormones!" CC yelled.

Juice laughed. "Oh, no. Zippy and I are just friends. We sleep together all the time. Ever since sixth grade."

Jake's eye's widened. He raised his hand. "Peacock!"

"Peacock?" Juice asked.

Jake nodded. "It's when someone raises their hand like a hi-five and the other person fist-bumps the raised hand. It's what Zippy and CC did before, but now I gave it a name. Well, it could also be a turkey.

"Oh, OK." Juice said as he and Jake peacocked. "But why?"

"Because you and Zippy…"

Juice's eyes widened as he realized what Jake had thought. "Dude! No!"

"Oh, well, that's good." Jinxx said as he sighed in relief.

Jake mumbled, "Oops. Sorry for the misunderstanding." He walked to the mini fridge, and grabbed four cokes. He handed them to Juice, CC, Jinxx, and kept one for himself.

"Thanks." Juice said. He opened the coke and took a sip. "Could I put Zippy in a bunk?"

"Yeah, bottom one on your left." CC said.

Juice gently put Zippy on the bunk. He took the backpack off of her back , the sunglasses off of her, and took off her shoes. After, he walked back to where the guys were sitting.

"…Juice so does…" Jinxx whispered.

"…a lot." CC said.

Jake was the first to notice Juice. "Hey! JUICE!"

"Yeah, hi. What about me?" He asked

Jinxx, Jake, and CC looked at each other and decided to play stupid. "We never said anything about you." The three said in unison.

Juice rolled his eyes. He took out the laptops and turned them on. "I'll show you the story." He typed the passwords into the laptops and opened Safari.

On one laptop, Juice went to Fanfiction, and on the other, he went to Wattpad. He logged into both websites. Juice scrolled through stories and clicked on "The Baby" on Fanfiction and "The Baby: A Black Veil Brides Story" on Wattpad. "They're written by the same person and are the same story." Juice said as he handed a laptop to Jinxx who would share with CC and a laptop to Jake. "The reason they have different names is because she couldn't fit the whole name on Fanfiction."

The three nodded and began reading. They finished reading the first chapter. Jake looked at Juice. "I'm a main character…aren't I?"

Juice smiled and nodded. "Well, you all are, but it focuses on you and Andy more."

Jake sighed. "Darn."

Suddenly, Andy and Ashley walked into the bus with eight boxes of pizza.

Jinxx and Jake quickly closed the laptops and started whistling.

Andy walked over to the table and put the pizza on the table. He was about to ask what was going on, but then decided against it. He looked at Juice and then at Jinxx. "Is this the kid who's going to be touring with us?"

Jinxx nodded. "Yeah, and his friend Zippy. She's sleeping right now, though."

Andy nodded. He smiled at Juice, extended his hand, and said, "Hi, I'm Andrew Biersack, but you can call me Andy. Welcome, to the adventure!"

Juice took his hand and shook it. "I'm Hugo, but you can call me Juice."

Ashley brought some plates to the table. He smiled and introduced himself to Juice. "Hello, I'm Ashley, Purdy." He handed Juice a plate. "I hope you're hungry, we have pizza!"

At the sound of the word 'pizza' Zippy woke up and ran to where the guys were. "I heard pizza! Where is it?"

Juice pointed at the stack of pizza. Zippy smiled, grabbed a plate, and a piece of cheese pizza. She looked around for a place to sit, but she couldn't find one. She stared at Juice.

"What?" Juice asked, getting a bit uncomfortable.

"Move. Your. Plate. I need to sit." Zippy said. Juice moved his plate off his lap and Zippy sat down. She took a bit of her pizza and smiled. She swallowed. "Juice can I have a sip of your soda?"

Juice sighed and handed her his soda. "You're welcome."

Zippy smiled. "Thanks! I love you. You're the best!"

"I know."

Andy and Ashley looked at Juice and then at Jake, Jinxx, and CC.

Realizing that Andy and Ashley didn't know he Zippy was, Juice said, "Andy, Ashley, this" he pointed to Zippy, "is Zippy."

Zippy smiled at Andy and Ashley. "Hello!"

"Are you guys…" Andy began asking.

"Yeah! Of course! Juice and I are best friend forever!" Zippy said laughing.

Ashley smiled. "Just friends?"

**Review? Do it… You know you want to. **

**UPDATES WILL TAKE LONGER ON ALL STORIES! **

**Check out my forum and community if you have time ^^**

**Black Veil Brides Forum:**

** w w w . fan fic tion Do /my forums / Pain Lasts 4 Ever / 1807011 /**

**Community with a bunch of band stories:**

** w w w . fan fic tion do /community / Band_ stories / 99974 /**

**So it won't let me add the dot n/e/t/ after the tion but that's where they go. If you can't find it go to my profile and the addresses should be at the top. Thanks ^^**


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own Black Veil Brides. I have nothing against vegetarians (I'm one) or vegans. **

Zippy looked at Ashley and shook her head. "No, sir! We are more than 'friends." Juice and I are like this," she overlapped her pointer and middle finger and held it up so everyone could see. "DO YOU SEE NOW, SIR?" Zippy got off of Juice's lap and walked to where Ashley was standing. "Mr. Purdy, I suppose I should let you off easy this time, but next time, it won't be so! You see, Juice is my best boyfriend! He's like fried chicken! I can't live without it, therefore I wouldn't be able to live without Juice!" She poked Ashley's nose and smiled up at him. "It's pure logic."

Juice got up, walked to where Zippy was, and smacked the back of her head. "Logic? How's that logic? You compared me to fried chicken! Not even a living chicken, you compared me to a dead chicken! A dead chicken that's been fried in oil! Are you calling me a fat chicken?"

"OW!" Zippy yelled. She turned around and glared at Juice. "I was defending our friendship, and this is how you repay me?"

Smirking, Juice said, "I'll apologize if you explain to me how you used logic!"

"Awww, Juice. I already explained it once," Zippy whined as she hugged Juice. "But, I suppose I could explain it again. I know my intelligence is too great for many."

Juice laughed. "Sure, that's it."

Zippy sighed, jumped onto Juice's back, and started petting him like a cat. "As I said before, well, I won't say it as I said before, seeing that you weren't able to process my awesome smartness. I'll put it into simpler terms. So, are you ready for this, Juice?"

Juice sighed and nodded his head.

Zippy clapped. "Okay, here goes…I love fried chicken as much as I love you. I cannot live without fried chicken; therefore I wouldn't be able to live without you, Juice! Logic." She stated as she tapped on Juice's head.

"But I'm a vegetarian!" Juice yelled. "I don't even eat fried chicken!"

"Shh, shh, Juice. I doesn't matter if you do or don't. I do." Zippy stated. "Besides, I still love you, even if you aren't sane. Just because you're a veggie doesn't mean I view you a less important. You are still something, maybe not human, but you're still something. You still deserve some respect."

Zippy was never going to give up on her "logic" and Juice really didn't feel like continuing this "conversation." Feeling defeated and tired, Juice decided to let it go. "Okay, sure, whatever. Call it logic."

Zippy jumped off of Juice's back and said, "Zippy has won—"

Suddenly, CC joined the conversation. "But you just ate pizza. How are you a vegetarian? Vegetarians aren't supposed to eat animal products, right?"

Juice sighed and took his seat. "Why does everyone ask me that?"

"Because, we're curious!" Andy yelled while sitting down on Juice's lap. "Tell me a story, Papa!"

Everyone stared at Andy awkwardly. While whistling, Zippy walked over to where Juice and Andy were sitting and stood to Andy's left for a few minutes. Suddenly, like a ninja, Zippy pushed Andy off of Juice's lap. Andy landed on his side on the ground with a thud. Quickly, before Andy could get back up, Zippy jumped onto Juice's lap and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Get your own Juice! Biersack!" Zippy yelled. As Andy got up, he glared at her, in return, Zippy stuck out her tongue.

Realizing what Zippy just said, Jake burst out laughing. "That's hilarious, Zippy! We don't have any juice! Andy drank it all! Andy's a juice killer! Watch out Juice, or you'll be next."

"Yeah, Juice! Maybe Andy will squeeze you like a fruit and make some Juice juice!" CC said while holding his sides. His face was red and he was starting to fall off his chair.

"Then he'll have 100% real Juice to drink!" Ashley said. "Not from concentrate, though!"

"Course! I drink nothing but the best!" Andy yelled as he joined the laughing fit.

CC, Jake, Ashley, Andy, and Zippy were all on the floor laughing..

Jinxx sighed. He was trying to pretend that the Juice puns weren't funny, but he was dying from laughter on the inside. Without realizing it, Jinxx said, "And it'll be healthy since it's Veggie Juice! Every cup is a full serving of vegetables!"

CC, Jake, Ashley, Andy, and Zippy stopped laughing. They stared at Jinxx in surprise and then started laughing again. They grabbed Jinxx and pulled him down to the ground. Jinxx, quit trying to hold his laughter in, and joined the madness. The five were rolling in the ground, pointing at Juice every once in a while, and laughing whenever they did so.

Juice sighed. To himself, he said, "I'm surrounded by idiots." He grabbed another piece of pizza and began eating again as he stared at the six idiots on the ground gasping for air as they continued laughing.

Half an hour later, CC, Jinxx, Jake, CC, Andy, and Zippy were finally calm. They got up off the floor and took their seats.

"I never knew Juice puns were so funny." CC said.

Jinxx, Andy, and Ashley nodded in agreement.

Zippy smiled. "I did! I do it to Juice all the time! So much fun."

"Even Jinxx made one!" Andy yelled.

Jinxx smiled sheepishly. "Sorry about that Juice…I—"

Juice held up his hand to stop Jinxx from talking. "Don't worry about it, it happens all the time."

"So…tell me the story, Papa!" Andy yelled.

CC cracked a smile, but held in his laughter. "Yeah, papa! Tell us how you're a veggie, yet you eat pizza."

Juice sighed. He realized he was in for a trip. "Okay, everyone listen. I don't want to say this twice. I'm a vegetarian, not a vegan. Well, actually, to be more precise, I'm an Ovo-lacto vegetarian. That means I can and do eat eggs and drink milk. Which means I can eat pizza, cheese, yogurt, cake, and so on. I do not, however, eat meat, including fish. Vegetarians who eat fish are called pescetarians, which I am not. Vegans on the other hand cannot eat any animal products. They do not eat anything with milk, eggs, meat, or anything that has other animal products in it. Also, some vegans refuse to use or wear products, such as certain shampoos and leather shoes, because they contain animal products. Get it?"

Jinxx, Jake, Ashley and CC nodded.

Andy said, "Yeah, I see. So basically, you're a poser!"

Zippy's eye's widened. She poked Juice's stomach. "See! I told you! You're a poser!"

"Juice is not a poser!" CC yelled.

"Dude, CC, Juice is so a poser." Jake replied.

Jinxx shook his head. "No, Juice is not a poser!"

"ASHLEY!" Jinxx, CC, Jake, Zippy, and Andy yelled at the same time. "Is Juice a poser?"

"Clearly, Juice is not." Ashley replied as he headed to his bunk to get a blanket. He walked back and joined the bickering.

Juice sighed. He grabbed his backpack, pulled out a bottle of Tylenol, took four out, and swallowed them with a gulp of coke. "I'm going to bed." Juice said, but was ignored because of the fighting that had just begun. He got into the bunk, closed the curtain, and tried falling asleep.

As Juice lay on the bunk, trying to find sleep, he could hear Team Juice is Not a Poser, which included, CC, Jinxx, and Ashley, fighting with Juice is a Poser, which included, Jake, Andy, and Zippy.

Juice groaned. His life just got a whole lot more interesting.

**Review? It's much appreciated. Thanks. ^_^**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm sorry if this isn't as funny as the other chapters…I'm going through something right now, but I promise the next one will be extra funny. I don't own Black Veil Brides. **

"Juice. Juice. Juice! Wake up!" Zippy screamed. She jumped into the bunk and lay on top of Juice. She closed her eyes and began singing.

Juice groaned, but couldn't help but smile. His friend might be obnoxious and overly hyper, but she always brought a smile to his face—especially when she began singing. "What time is it Zippy?"

Zippy stopped singing, rolled off of Juice, and lay next to him. "I don't know Juice…but my tummy does." She grabbed Juice's hand and put it on her stomach. "Do you feel it Juice? Do you feel the agonizing pain that my tummy is suffering through? It's dying from the lack of food." Her stomach grumbled. "It's singing for food, Juice. Give it food…or it'll continue singing."

Juice rolled his eyes. Sometimes he wished he couldn't cook—then Zippy wouldn't always ask him to cook for her. But then again, he was happy—he loved to cook…especially for Zippy. "What do you want to eat?"

"Pancakes!" Zippy screamed. "That is what my tummy desires."

Juice smirked. He pushed Zippy out of the bunk and headed to the "kitchen." He searched through the kitchen for pancake batter, but couldn't find any. "Zippy, they don't have any pancake batter or flour…"

Zippy bounced into the kitchen and kissed Juice's cheek. "I know. The boys should be back any—"

"We're back!" Andy screamed. "We got the pancake stuff and orange juice!"

Juice raised his eyebrow at Zippy. She smiled back at him.

"Love you."

Juice took the bags from Andy and CC. "I know." He prepared the pancake batter, heated the skillet, and began making them. Ten minutes later, Juice had a giant pile of pancakes. He then began cooking the bacon. Soon, he was finished.

"Zippy!" Juice called.

"Yeah?" She asked while walking to where Juice was.

"Grab the bacon and orange juice and take them to the table." Juice said while grabbing the pancakes and balancing them. He grabbed cups, plates, and forks, and walked to the table.

He sat down and Zippy sat on his lap. She took a bit of her pancake and smiled. "Juice, I love you so much. This is heaven in my mouth."

Jinxx stared at Zippy. _They couldn't be that good, could they? _He took a bit of his pancake and was lost in the flavor. "Oh my…sparks just went off in my mouth." He turned and faced juice. In all seriousness he asked, "Will you marry me?" while taking Juice's hand in his own.

Andy glared at Jinxx. "He's marrying me." He slapped Jinxx's hand away, pushed Zippy off of Juice's lap and stared at Juice. "Right?"

"Uhh…I—" Juice was cut off by CC pushing Andy away from him. He was kissed on the cheek. His eyes widened. "What—"

"You're going to marry me. I can't live without this food." CC said while eating another pancake.

"Lies!" Jake screamed. "Juice will marry me!"

Zippy laughed. "Juice isn't going to marry any of you…he's going to marry me!" She got back onto Juice's lap. She picked up her fork. "I'll stab you."

Ashley put a hand up. "Stop!" All eyes faced him. "There is a perfectly good solution to all of this. Well all want to marry Juice, right?"

Everyone nodded and Juice dropped his head onto the table. He hoped that he was wrong about what was going to happen next.

"Polygamy!" Ashley screamed. "The solution to this mess! Who's in?"

Everyone nodded and Juice groaned.

"Ashley, you're a genius." Zippy said. She finished her pancake, grabbed a piece of bacon, and ate it.

"What if I don't want to marry any of you?" Juice asked.

"Doesn't matter." Zippy said. "You will."

Juice rolled his eyes. "Polygamy isn't the answer to every problem."

"No…but it's the answer to this one!" Andy screamed. "Tonight everyone will know about my engagement!"

Juice groaned. Suddenly he got an idea. He smiled. He was going to get payback on Andy and Ashley today and would get CC, Jinxx, Jake, and Zippy back another day. "Do you guys want to play a game?"

"What type of game?" Andy asked, a bit interested.

"A game with alcohol." Juice said smiling.

Ashley raised his eyebrow. "I'm in."

"Me too." Andy, Jake, CC, and Jinxx said.

Juice faced Zippy. "Okay. Zippy, are you in?"

Zippy shrugged. She was never a fan of alcohol, but Juice was. Juice never pushed her to do anything, but she felt the need to do something he liked since he always did what she wanted. "Sure."

Juice smirked, but noticed that something was wrong with Zippy. "Great. Andy and Ashley, I need you guys to go and buy as much alcohol as you can."

"Why us?" Andy and Ashley asked.

"I'd go, but I'm not of legal age."

Ashley shrugged. "Let's go, Andy." The two headed out the bus.

Once they were far away enough. Juice walked to his bunk, grabbed the two laptops, and went to Fanfiction and Wattpad. He handed the laptops to Jake, Jinxx, and CC. "Read chapters two through six."

"Why?" CC asked.

"It's part of the plan…" Juice said. He put on some socks and put on his black converse. "I'll explain it thoroughly when Zippy and I get back, but that should give you an idea."

Jinxx looked up at Juice. "Where are you two going?"

"We're going to go buy wigs…" Juice said trailing off. He grabbed Zippy's hand and started pulling her out of the bus. "We'll be back soon."

Juice smiled at Zippy. He continued to hold her hand as they walked to a small costume store a few blocks away. "What wrong Zippy."

Zippy looked up at Juice and smiled. "Nothing."

Juice stopped walking. "Zippy, I know there's something wrong."

Zippy sighed in defeat. She could never get anything past Juice. "It's just…I don't drink…"

Juice smiled. "It's okay Zippy. You don't need to drink today. Don't do anything you don't want to, ever."

"But you like to…and we always do what I want to do…I want to something you like doing…"

Juice smiled sadly at Zippy. He pulled her into a hug. "Zippy, I do what you like to do because I want to, not because I have to. And I admit, I drink, but not because I like it…besides I wasn't planning on drinking today."

"Oh…" Zippy paused. "You weren't?"

Juice shook his head. "Nope. This is all part of the plan."

Zippy smiled. They walked into the costume store and headed to the wig section. Juice gabbed a blonde wig and a red wig.

"Zippy?"

"Yeah?"

"Could I borrow two of your bras?"

Zippy stared at Juice, eyes wide. "W-what?"

"For the plan…I should have phrased that differently…" Juice blushed.

"Sure…but not my shoes."

Juice laughed. "I don't think that would work..." He walked over to the shoes and chose two pairs of black high-heels. "Go choose two dresses and leggings."

"I see…this is your plan." Zippy said smiling. "Poor Jake, he's probably having a heart attack right now."

"Yep…I should've warned him…" Juice grabbed two headbands, four "balls," and a bunch of makeup.

They walked to the counter with everything and an elderly woman checked them out. Zippy and Juice walked out of the store and back to the bus. When they got near the bus, they heard a scream.

**Review? Thanks! =D**


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own Black Veil Brides. It's almost been two months, sorry for not updating sooner. *Bends head in shame* TT_TT Forgive me. Also, I'd like to thank everyone who added this story to their favorite/alerts and to everyone who review and to everyone who has added me to their favorite authors/alerts. You make my day ^_^ Thank you. **

Confused, Zippy looked over at Juice. She didn't know what was going on and hoped to get an answer from her friend.

Juice looked at Zippy, winked, and began laughing. In between his laughter, he managed to say, "Cross-dressing."

Realization struck Zippy, and she too began laughing and snorting. Not wanting to miss the show that she thought must be going on in the bus, she handed her bags to Juice, who was trying hard to balance all the bags, and ran into the bus.

Juice sighed, and slowly walked into the bus. As he was about to enter, Zippy came flying out of the bus. She jumped, and Juice automatically let go of the bags and caught her.

"RUN!" She screamed.

Dumbstruck, Juice stayed motionless. "Uh, what?"

"RUN! Jake's angrier than a steaming potato!" Zippy screamed while jumping out of Juice's arms and running. She ran across the parking lot, then back, and around the bus a few times, and then decided to get on the roof. "Sorry Juice! You know what they say!"

"Say…? Sorry…?" Juice asked. He still didn't know what was going on and much less why Jake was mad. "Zippy! What's going on?!"

Jake came flying out of the bus, and tackled Juice to the ground. CC and Jinxx fallowed, laughing and falling to the ground.

They stood up and pretended to regain their composure. Jinxx climbed up to the roof of the bus and CC walked around Jake and Juice to get a better view of the show that was about to begin. Once on top, Jinxx began laughing again and soon CC joined in.

They pulled out their phones and hit record.

"Why did you make me cross-dress?!" Jake yelled.

Juice's eyes widened. "I didn't write it!"

"Why didn't you tell me I cross-dressed!?"

"I forgot!"

"I wore high-heels!"

"I didn't write it!"

"A red wig! Gah! I'd be a blonde or brunette! Never a red head!" Jake ranted while his eyes spaced off a bit. He had a horrified expression on and he shuddered.

"How does this have to do with me—I didn't write it!"

"A skirt! A skirt, Juice!"

Juice sighed. He gave up trying to reason with an idiot.

"Oh, and a halter top!"

Juice rolled his eyes.

"A bra! A BRA!"

"So?"

"I was married to Andy!" Jake screeched. His face was so close to Juice's, that Juice could feel the heat from Jake's breath and smell the mint gum.

Unfortunately, for both Juice and Jake, Zippy decided she would come to the "rescue."

Zippy jumped off of the roof of the bus, landing on top of Jake and Juice in the process.

Zippy's accidently pushed down on Jake's head, causing his head to bend down further. Before Jake could do anything to stop what he knew was going to happen, his lips smashed up against Juice's.

His eyes widened and Juice's did too. Jake tried pulling his head up but couldn't.

Juice's eyes widened further as he saw CC with his phone out, out of the corner of his eyes and Jinxx pointing and laughing at him and Jake…while holding his phone out.

"Yes, Juice…we are recording!" Jinxx yelled.

Juice lifted his arm and gave both CC and Jinxx the finger. He squirmed beneath Jake, but couldn't get out.

Not realizing what she was causing, Zippy continued to put pressure on Jake's head. "Jake, stop, now, mister! Don' you dare hurt Juice!"

Jake's eyes began to water in despair. He spaced off and started thinking. He never thought that a naïve girl, who meant well, could cause such embarrassment. Not to mention that Jinxx and CC would have the recording of this incident, in no time, on the Internet and would never let him live this down. But, he guessed this was karma getting back at him for planning to embarrass Andy and Ashley.

Jake was suddenly being pulled off of Juice. His eyes widened with happiness…until he turned his head to thank his savior and realized whom his savior was.

Smiling, Ashley stood staring down at Jake. "So, Jake…you having fun?"

Jake's smiled was wiped from he face. He turned his head a bit to the right, and saw Andy laughing and holding his phone out. He looked at Andy's screen and saw a picture of him and Juice "kissing." Jake was mortified. He swallowed the saliva he didn't have and hung his head.

Andy walked up to Jake and put his arm around Jake's shoulders. "Jake, no worries, man." He smirked. Andy was really enjoying this moment, and he planned to milk every second of it. "I won't judge you. I must tell you, the war is on…I thought we had agreed on polygamy…but I guess it isn't the answer." He smiled and began humming.

Jake raised his head. At this particular moment, he wanted to punch the smirk off of Andy and Ashley's faces. He clenched his hand into a fist, and slowly began raising his arm.

Juice put a hand on Jake's arm when he noticed what Jake was going to do. "Jake…no worries!" He said as he winked. He couldn't wait to get Ashley and Andy back.

"Juice, those picture are going to be all over Twitter!" Jake whined.

Ashley walked up to Zippy and wrapped her into a hug. "Zippy, my dear! How about me and you date since Juice doesn't row the same boat…?"

Zippy blushed. "Uhh…"

Zippy was ripped out of Ashley's arms and into Andy's. "Forget Ash, you got me, Zippy." Andy said while smiling at Zippy.

"Well…" Zippy began.

Juice glared at Ashley and Andy. He ignored what they continued to say to Zippy and spaced off.

Now, he was really mad. His plan of humiliation just intensified drastically. He wasn't going to go easy on Ashley or Andy. He smirked. They would regret ever hitting on Zippy in front of him.

"Jake, Jake, Jake…I have a plan," Juice whispered into Jake's ear. "We'll get them back."

Jake smiled.

Juice walked over to the bags that lay on the ground and picked them up. He carried them into the bus and put them on the bunk he shared with Zippy. He closed the curtain and walked back outside.

Smiling, he said. "Lets get inside. We need to set up for the game."

Everyone nodded and fallowed Juice into the bus.

Juice set up the game. A few minuets later, everything was ready. Juice smirked; an evil gleam came into his eyes. "Let the games begin."

**Thanks for reading. Review? =3**

**Also, you can find me on Wattpad at DevourTheWatermelon. I go on their more than here...and I have a feeling that Fanfiction might delete my stories...because they're about a band. I don't want to lose you guys and gals so if my stories ever do get deleted and/or I get banned, you can find me and my stories on ****wattpad ^_^ **


	6. IMPORTANT! PLEASE READ!

**IMPORTANT! **

**Attention, Attention (see what I did there, hint FIR) anyways, this story might get taken down by Fanfictoin! Yeah! Isn't that just peachy?! I've been waiting for this since I first put a story on here! Yeah! Dream come true! Thanks! Okay…I'm done with the sarcasm...for now. Time to get real. Real serious.**

* * *

><p><strong>IMPORTANT! <strong>

**Here's the deal. Someone warned me about one of my stories going against the Fanfiction rules, because they use real people, and I'm guessing they'll be reporting it soon if they already haven't.**

* * *

><p><strong>IMPORTANT!<strong>

**I refuse to change the characters and whatnot to make it right for this sight, so yup, expect the worst. **

**This means, they might be taken down, and I might get banned.**

**=D (note the sarcasm in my typed smile)**

* * *

><p><strong>IMPORTANT! <strong>

**I'm sorry, but I will not be reposting them if they do get taken down. I'm not going to risk having them taken down again. I just don't want to deal with people hounding me about them being against the Fanfiction rules and blah, blah, blah.**

* * *

><p><strong>IMPORTANT!<strong>

**As some of you may have noticed, my community no longer has stories in it. I couldn't figure out how to delete it, so that's what I had to do. **

**Once I figure out how to delete it, it will be DELETED.**

**My forum will also be deleted soon.**

* * *

><p><strong>*****IMPORTANT! IMPORTANT! VERY IMPORTANT! SUPER IMPORTANT!**<strong>

**I've sent all you, all the ones that had PM available, a message telling you where you can find this story and all my other stories. If somehow I missed you, or you don't have PM activated, here's the information:**

**I HAVE A WATTPAD. YOU CAN FIND ALL MY STORIES ON THERE.**

**My WATTPAD: DevourTheWatermelon**

**w w .c o m (back slash) user (backslash) DevourTheWatermelon**

**If that doesn't work, go to my profile, and the link should be at the top, just copy and paste it to the URL thingy.**

* * *

><p><strong>IMPORTANT!<strong>

**Also, the first chapter of The Baby is on BVB Fiction.c o m**

**I hope to get more of it on there soon.**

**My BVBFiction: DevourTheWatermelon**

* * *

><p><strong>IMPORTANT!<strong>

**If by chance, my stories don't get taken down, I will NOT UPDATE! Sorry.**

**I will not delete my account. If one day it vanishes, it was probably deleted by FF. **

**If my stories do get taken down, you can still PM me and stuff, unless I get banned or something like that.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>THANK YOU! <strong>_

_**I'd like to thank all you have read/put my stories on your alerts/favorites. You guys and gals made my Fanfiction experience wonderful. You are the ones that made me want to continue writing, and for that I will always be grateful. You are also the ones that kept me on this website for so long, I would've left sooner, but I stayed for you all. **_

_**I'm so sorry and I regret all of this this happening. I should've been sneakier(kidding)…I wish I could stay on here longer, but that's probably not going to happen. I'm almost 189% sure that all my stories will be taken down by FF. You can find me on wattpad, though.**_

_**Again, thank you. I hope to hear from you all again, sometime. **_

_**Bye. **_

_**~Nidia (a.k.a PainLasts4Ever)**_


End file.
